fictionalcrossoverfandomcom-20200216-history
Drawn Together X Zelda
This page explains in detail the interactions between the Drawn Together series and the Zelda series. Drawn Together episode Hot Tub Xandir, one of the main characters from the show, is an effeminate videogame character clearly spoofing Link from the Zelda series. He's got pointy elf-like ears, like Link, and like him in some games he's blonde and has blue eyes. Also he wears a shade of blue very near to green. When shown in the first episode's opening, a life meter and a magic meter are shown on the upper right corner, and are almost identical to the ones from Zelda games. Finally, he states he's "on a never-ending quest to save his girlfriend", referencing damsels that constatly get kidnapped in videogames, such as Zelda herself. Being one of the show's main characters, Xandir is introduced in the first episode and returns in basically every episode, though most of his jokes are generic videogame or role playing references. The first episode however does feature a Zelda reference: to leave the house, Xandir uses a flute to call a tornado. This is based on how Link can call a tornado to warp to specific locations in the original The Legend of Zelda. Ironically, as he leaves in the tornado this accidentally destroys several houses, leaving people homeless. Additional possible references are in Xandir's thong bathing suit, that has a desing on its back resembling the Triforce, and when he tells Captain Hero that he spent 8.293.506 lives on saving his girlfriend "not counting Quad-forces and Power-ups", with Quad-force possibly referencing the Triforce. DT 101 Tornado.png|Xandir calling the tornado. DT 101 XandirBath.png|Xandir in his bathing suit. Drawn Together episode Gay Bash The third episode of Drawn Together is about Xandir aknowledging his homosexuality and at a certain point he decides to call his girlfriend to tell her that. During the call, the girlfriend is shown and her look is clearly based on Princess Zelda, wearing a similar dress and tiara. Also, like Xandir she har pointy ears. She's shown being lowered in a pit full of "mega cobras" by the evil lord Slashstab. Slashtab is believed by some to be based on Ganondorf, however there's almost no actual resemblance between the two, other than being a villain. This episode is the only appearance of both Xandir's girlfriend and Slashstab. Drawn Together episode A Tale of Two Cows In the tenth episode of Season 2 of Drawn Together (Episode #17), Toot finds a cheat book to make Xandir do whatever she wants. The title of the book is "The Legend of Xandir", which is likely based on "The Legend of Zelda". Drawn Together episode A Very Special Drawn Together Afterschool Special In the thirteenth episode of Season 2 of Drawn Together (Episode #20) Xandir's parents are shown for the first time as he tells them about his homosexuality and they appear as regular people, though with long pointy ears. This is believed by some to be a reference to Hylians, the race of people from the Zelda universe, though their appearance is most likely derived from Xandir's, not from the Zelda games, so this is unlikely a reference. License The creators of Drawn Together held no right over Nintendo's Zelda, but they only included subtle references to the series. Category:Type 3 links Category:Links Category:Direct links